Keeping Warm
by SavannahisSheamusGirl
Summary: Savannah is new in The WWE she only knows four people but what happens when she meets the love of her life Sheamus/OOC
1. I meet Sheamus

**AN I own nothing but the story and the character Savannah but that's it i wished I owned Sheamus but oh well and Savannah nickname is Sav and Kelly is Kellz and Layla is Lay**

***I'm the newest diva in the locker room but I have some friends like Kelly Kelly, Layla, John Cena and Randy Orton but other than that I'm on my own here.***

"Sav earth to Sav" Kelly Kelly said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh Hey Kellz what's up?" I asked

"Do you have a match tonight?" she asked

"No why Kellz?" I ask

"Well I have a 6 person tagteam match to night and me and my other partner were hoping you would tag with us tonight". She said waiting for my answer

"Well who are you going against?" I ask as I look up from my phone.

"It's Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes and The Miz" Kelly said

"Ok I will tag with you" gets up and hugs Kelly "But who is are other partner Kellz"?

"I am fella". I hear someone say behind me so I turn around and there is Sheamus

***Savannahs POV***

Wow he is handsome every thing from his pail white skin to he's Eyes god I'm glad that I told kellz that I would tag with them.

***POV over***

"Sav are partner is Sheamus" Kelly said pointing at sheamus.

"So when is are match Kelly?" Sheamus asked

My knees got week as he spoke.

Its two matches away!" Kelly said

"Ok I will meet ya at my lookeroom" He told us than he walked off and Kelly looks at me

"Sav are you ok" Kelly asked

"Yeah I'm fine but I better get ready Kellz the girl that does my makeup is not her so can you do it for me?"

"Yeah I will." Kelly said with a smile and with that we walked to the divas locker room.

***In the superstars locker room***

"Sheamus what is with you you're a little more happy than usual." John said with a chuckle

"Man John I think I'm in love fella." Sheamus said

"Who wait did I here you right" John says playing like he was cleaning out his ear "Did I just hear the "Great White Sheamus" Say he is in love?" John asked

"No fella you heard me say I think I'm In love." Sheamus said

"With who man?" John asked

"I'm not saying yet John." Sheamus said

"Oh come on man I told you when I fell In love with Kellz I wont say a word." John says

"Ok I will tell you." Sheamus said

***To the Diva's locker room***

You guys I want to get to know him I just don't know how to tell him." I say to Kelly, Layla and Tiffany

"Just tell him he is so sweet and you to would look grate together." Layla says

"Thanks Lay but its not that easy I don't even know him."

"So get to know him." Tiffany says

"Yeah Sav I can have John talk to him for you!" Says Kelly

"You can Kellz, Will you please?" I ask her

"Yeah but lets make it after we go and kick ass." She says

**Sorry the first chapter sucks but it will get better I promise Please review**


	2. The Match

**AN I own nothing but the story and the character Savannah**

Me and Kellz walk to the superstars locker room and Kellz knock on the door than it opens

"Hey baby!" John says and he walks out of the locker room.

"Hey!" Kellz says as they start making out.

"You to you, Yeah the two with each other's tongues in their mouths Kellz we came here to get Sheamus remember are match?" I said

"Oh yeah that's right babe will you go get Sheamus for me so we can get to are match? Kelly ask John

"Well why should I? Sav could go get him." John said with a chuckle

"Ok I will" I said

I bet you 20 bucks that you won step foot in the superstar's locker room!" John said

"Hey John put your money where your mouth is" I say as I walk up to the superstars locker room door and open it and walk In

"Sav" What are you doing in here Randy ask sitting there playing video games with Zack Ryder and CM Punk

Yeah can't you read the door Zack says

Punk punches him in the arm

"Dude" Punk says be nice

"Bro you didn't let me finnish I was going to say Can't you read the door not that we mind you being in here it just this is the Superstars locker room." Zack said

"Good so that means I have an open invitation" I say as I laugh "So what are guys playing?" I ask

We are playing WWE 13" Punk says "Wanna play" He asks

"Maybe later but have you seen Sheamus He is mine and Kelly's tag team partner tonight"

"Yeah he is in the bath room hold on I will get him" Randy says

"Ok thanks Randy" I say

Randy picks up his shoe and throws it at the door

"Sheamus Sav is here for you" Randy Yells

Ok Thanks fella tell her I'm coming" Sheamus yells back

I bet you are dude" Zack yells

*I turn red*

So he will be out in a second Punk says

"Sav why so red" Randy asks

"Nothing" I say

Sheamus walks out

Oh Hi Savannah" he says

"Just call her sav everyone else does" Randy says

John walks in

Oh good you guys didn't kid nap her and throw her in the closet or something" John joked

Well are match is next we better get going" I say

*The Match*

"This match is set for one fall on his way

*The Miz theme song plays*

Weighing in at 220 lb from Cleveland, Ohio with his tagteam partners Kaitlyn and Rosa Mendes…..

*Kellys theme song plays*

And on her way to the ring from Jacksonville, Florida… Kelly Kelly …

*Sheamus theme song plays*

And her partner 267 lb from Dublin, Ireland… Sheamus….

*My theme song plays*

There partner from Portland, Oregon… Savannah" Says Justin Roberts

*The bell rings*

"Wow Cole Savannah started working for WWE what two weeks ago and she is tagging with the Divas Champion and The World Heavy Weight Champion" Jr says

"Yes but Its Sheamus and Miz that are staring things off" Cole says

"They are trading punches back and forth Miz I don't think that is such a good Idea wait what is Rosa doing?" JR asks

"Well it looks like to me she is distracting the ref" Says Cole

"Low blow low blow did you see that Miz just did a low blow" Jr says

"Yes but Sheamus makes the tag to Savannah" Cole says

*In the ring*

"Aww Look Sheamus can't win his own battles he has to tag in the new girl" Miz says

I smack him in the face and do the scull crushing finally on Miz and pin him

The Ref Counts 1…2…3

Your winners of this Match Savannah, Kelly Kelly and Sheamus

*Backstage*

Nice win babe John said to Kelly

It was all Sheamus and Sav" Kelly said giving us all the credit

Oh By the way Sav you should give Sheamus your number he likes you, Come on babe lets leave these two alone for a little bit." John said

I look at Sheamus and smiles

"You know he was telling you're the truth right" Sheamus asks

"No I didn't but I do now and I like you to" I say  
"Really" asks Sheamus  
"Yeah" I say

"So Savannah" Sheamus says but I interrupt him

"Call me Sav like Randy said everyone does" I say

"Ok Sav how about dinner tonight" Sheamus asks

"Ok yeah sound nice well I will meet you back here after the show" I say

"Yeah ok" Sheamus said

I reach up and kiss him on the cheek and walks off to the divas locker room with a big smile

***Divas locker room***

"Who what happen" Lay ask

"Me and Sheamus are going to dinner after the show I have to meet him here OMG Lay I have nothing nice to ware" I say starting to panic

"Well let's look and see what we have here I know Kellz has to have something" Lay says

Kelly walks in

"It's right here" Kellz says grabbing a dress from behind the door

"Ok Girls let's get her ready for her date" Tiffany says

***To the superstars locker room***

"Here man ware this" John says

"Can't believe you did that John" Sheamus said

"I was only helping I seen how your eyed her when she won" said john

"But bro don't be mad you have a hot girl going to dinner with you tonight." Said Zack

"Yeah and who knows you may get some action." Said Randy

"Maybe, but I'm not asking for it" Shamus says

**So this is where I'm going to stop for now what do you think should Sav give it up to Sheamus tonight. Please Review tell me what you think.**


	3. The Date

**Sorry it took so long for chapter three I wasn't around a computer to type it but I am now so here it is and thanks to **_**GlamJess**_** for the review and keep them coming let's get to the story. PS Sav's dress will be on my pro file and so will Sheamus' rental car. **

***Sheamus Pov***

"Man I hope she didn't leave me hanging I mean if I would have been her I would have been a lot more shocked that what she was but I don't know" he thinks to himself when he sees Sav walking up.

***Sav Pov***

Oh good he wasn't playing a cruel joke on me he was serious about going to dinner with me good I hope I look ok" I thought as I walks up to Sheamus.

***Pov over***

"Hey Sav you look...Wow" he said smiling at her

"Thanks Sheamus you don't look so bad yourself" I said smiling back at him

"So are you ready?" he asks

"Yeah I am!" I say

*Sheamus leads her to his rental car*

"Nice car" I say

"Thanks I wish it was really mine" he says as he chuckles and helps her in the car

"Yeah I could see you driving this around town" I smiles at him

***As he drive to the restaurant they talk about how I beat Randy Zack and Punk all at the same time in a fatal 4 way on WWE 13 and how he has beaten Zack and Randy but never Punk***

"Yeah it's easy to beat punk all you have to do is distract him in real life and you'll beat him every time but don't tell him that its kinda my secret weapon agents him" I laughs

He laughs and says "Well Sav I won't have any luck distracting Punk unless you're with us when we play" I blushes when he says that

***They get to the restaurant and get seated* **

The waitress gives them the menus and says "I will be right with you to" than she walks off

*They look at the menus and wait for her to come back*

"So Sav tell me about yourself." He says

"Like what do you want to know? I look at him

"What was it like growing up in Portland, Oregon" he ask

"To tell you the truth I have no idea" she laughs

"What do you mean Justin Roberts said you're from Portland, Oregon?" He asks confused

"Yeah WWE said I couldn't use Grants Pass which is where I grow up It kinda sucks cause I wanted to bring more hype to Grants Pass but oh well in a way I like people thinking I'm from Portland and not knowing the I'm really from GP." I say smiling

"Oh well ok why?" he asks

***just than the waitress walks up***  
"So what can I get for you?" she ask kindly

"I will have the stake and fries with a beer" Sheamus said and then looks at me

"And I will have the same" I say smiling at Sheamus

"She says Ok I will bring you your order when it's ready" She smiles and takes the menus and walks off.

"So anyways why do you like people not knowing that you from Grants Pass?" Sheamus ask

"Well cause I can go back and be treated like a normal person yeah a few people recognize me but hey that's ok I say smelling

*So are dinner comes and we talk some more and drink are beer*  
I didn't know you drank Sav" Sheamus said

"Yeah well I may be friends with punk but I'm not like him…

***Just than I gets a text from someone***

"I will be right back Sheamus" I say

***I go to the bathroom and look at my text it's from Kellz***

_**Txt from: Kellz**_

"_**Hey girl how is it going with Sheamus me and John want to know?" ~K2~**_

I text her back and it says

_**Txt to: Kellz **_

"_**It's going awesome I will tell you all about it later" ~Sav~**_

***So I go back to the table and we eat***

"That was good Thanks" I say to Sheamus

"You're welcome come on I will get you back to the hotel" he says

As we walk out he grabs my hand and walks to the car and open's my door

I smile and say "Thanks"

"No problem" he says and he gets in the car and drives to the hotel

He parks and gets out and open's my door for me again and says "can I walk you to your room?"

"Yeah Sheamus sure" I smile

***We get in the elevator and I push the button for the fourth floor***

"Were in the same floor" He says as he smile

"Really" I say and laugh just a little bit

"So Sav when we head out tomorrow you wanna fly with me?" He ask

***Sheamus Pov* **

"God look at her I just throw myself out there Please say yes" He thinks

***POV Over***

"Well I'm suppose to go with John and Kellz but you know what Yeah I will at least than I won't be the one driving all the time all they can do is make out"

"So you will" he asks

"Yep" I smile at him

***We get to the floor and get out he walks me to my room which is 401***

"Well would you look at that we are right across the way from each other" he chuckles

***I laugh and hands him my phone***

"Why are you giving me your phone Sav?"

"For you to put your number in it" I say

"Oh ok" he says and hands me his phone and we exchange numbers

I open the door to my room and start to walk in

"SAV" he says kinda loud

***I turn around and Sheamus kisses me so I naturally kiss him back than he pulls away***

"Good night see you tomorrow" he says as he walks in his room leaving me there happy and shocked.

**I can't wait to post chapter 4 it will have a lot of details **** So I want to put Sav's them song link on my profile page but I don't know what her Theme song should be pleases any Ideas will be awesome **


	4. The Dream

**Sorry it took so long for chapter four I wanted to put more detail in it I mean after that kiss she has to have a dream right :) Enjoy **

*I walk in the room and see John and Kelly laying on the couch sleep I role my eyes and go in the bedroom and get dressed and get in bed I lay there and think and finly falls asleep*

***Starts to dream***

_I sit up in bed cause there's a knock at the door_

_Who is it?" I say softly trying not to wake up Kelly and John but there is no answer I open the door and see Sheamus but be for I can say anything he starts kissing me I start kissing him __back, He pushes me against the wall still kissing me as we both add tongue I pull back to get some air _

_Breathing really hard from lack of air I smile and say "Sheamus, what are you doing here?_

_He looks at me "I kissed you in the hall way and i needed more. I mean I wanted more!"_

_"Shh..I understand," I smile" _

_He picks my up and carries me to the bedroom and kisses my neck I try to keep my moans quiet so that we don't wake up Kelly and John, We get in the room and he runs his hands up my thighs and takes off my sexy little night gown. He then strips down to nothing but his boxers I smile and bites my lips and he crawls on top of me and kisses me again and then pulls away._

_Are you sure you want to do this cause if you don't I will stop right now Sav? he asks as he tries to catch his breath__._

_Yes I want this Sheamus" I moan_

_He starts kissing my neck and starts rubbing my clitoris making me moan louder he starts kissing down my naked body. He stops and looks at me with a smirk and massaging my clitoris with his tongue in a few minutes I reach my climax and have my first orgasm in almost one year he comes back up and starts kissing me again I taste myself on his lip he stops an pulls his boxers off and says in his sexy Irish accent _

_You're sure about this"? he asks making sure _

_I pull him on top of me not say any thin and kisses him he slowly starts to shove his big penis in my tight vagina _

_Ahh" I moan as I bite my lip_

_He moves faster and the faster he moves the louder I moan after about thirty minutes_

_He says "Savannah I'm close"_

"_FASTER" I say as I dig my nails in his back and he does just that he thrust as fast as he can and just when he was about to cum inside me my alarm woke me up,_

***Dream Over***  
I sit up and look around

"Shit it was a dream" I go in and take a shower than get out and get dressed In y jeans and shirt than I pack my stuff after I'm done my phone goes off I look at it. It's a text from Sheamus and it says

**Text From: Sheamus**

**Hey it's me just wanted to see if you were ready or not**

**~Sheamus~**

Getting a text from him make me blush mean I just had sex with him in my dream so I text him back

**Text to: Sheamus **

**Hey you… Yeah I'm ready just got packed **

**Sav**

He text back

**Text From: Sheamus **

**Well I'm standing outside your door lets go**

**~ Sheamus~**

I grab my bags and head for the door

Where are you going?" Kellz asks

Oh yeah I'm flying with Sheamus I will see you when you get there!" I walk out the door and see Sheamus

You ready?" He asks

Um…..Yeah let's go" I say

We than head down to his rental car and go to the airport

**I know its short but I wanted to get it up for you guys please review and I still need a theme song for Sav any outfits cars and things like that will be in my bio**


	5. The Flight

**Hey I hate making you guys wait like that but it's computer isues so**

**lets hope i stop running in to them and sorry its so short :)**

Well, Well look who it is Zack"! Punk says as he carrys a box of

donuts over

Tell me thats just for you and Zack". I say

No its for everyone in your room". Zack says

You to really think a dousen dontus is going to feed all of you with

Randy and John there"? I ask

Bro I hate it when she is right". He says looking at Punk and Sheamus

chucles a litte bit

Whats so funny"? Punk asks looking at Sheamus

You to are fella"! he says still laughing

Now we got to go". I say and puts my stuff in the trunk of his car

*I hug Punk and Zack and me and Sheamus gets in the car and he starts

to drive to the airport*

So Sav, How did you sleep last night"? Sheamus asks

*I Blush a deep red remimbering my dream*

Umm...I...I sleep amazing thanks for asking" I say still blushing

Why are you blushing so much doll"? Sheamus ask with a smile on his

face

Oh nothing"! I lie as we pull in the air port

*We get out and he gets my bags for me than we go and get on the

plain*

Wow first class huh? I ask

Yeah I fly first class so I have more privice

Oh I see I like to be with all the people it keeps me down to earth

and helps me remimber that I'm just one of them but with and awesome

Job.I say smileing and siting down with him

Well Sav if i would have known that we would be sitting there. He

smiles

Its ok I can try to fly like a normal superstar *I smile and put my

bags up and sits down

Oh Just to let you know I didnt reaerve a room like the others do so.

Sheamus says with a smile

Oh Ok. I sit back

*We start the flight to the next city*


	6. The Flight part 2

Hey this one will be longer I promise and more fun I just wanted to get something up for you guys with chapter 5 :) but here we go!

*I think to myself God I can't wait to get to Miami the sun the sand Me, Kellz, Tiffany and Lay will have a good time. Just than I get snapped out of my day-dream by someone in my ear it's Sheamus he had fallen asleep and now he is snoring

Great, he snores. I quietly say as he puts his head on my shoulder and i go back to my thoughts

*He is even cuter when he snores i smile and look at him*

Mam you may want to wake him up we are landing soon. the flight attendant informs me so i do

Sheamus? I shake him

Mmmm. he moans still sleeping

*I think well he is sleeping so soundly I will wake him up when we land I wonder what he is dreaming about*

*Sheamus dream*

Call Sav. he says to his phone

*Sav's phone rings*

Hello. She says

Hey Sav its Sheamus I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with me? I ask her

Umm...Sure Sheamus. She says back

Awesome and one more thing can you come over to my room I need your help I cant reach my back and we all know I need sunscreen. I chuckle at my joke

She laughs. Yeah I will be right over let me change in my swimsuit ok

Ok I say. See you in a little bit and I hang up.

*a few mints later there is a knock at my door I go and open the door*

Hey Sheamus. Sav says

Hey. I say trying to fight back my erection she just looks so amazing in that bikki

Sav walks in. Wow nice hotel room. she smiles Ok dude sit down so I can put this on your back

*I laugh and does as she says*

Ahh thats cold. I kinda scream

Oh stop it you big baby. she says with a laugh

It was cold! I look at her and say

Just than i lean in and kiss her and to my surprize she kisses me back than all of a sudden i get woke up

*dream over*

Sheamus wake up we landed I say

Crap it was all a dream I think as i stand up and grab are bag I will get us a cab ok Sav? He says

Yeah! I say and get in

Where to sir? The cab driver ask

To the near by car rentle place please

Yes sir He says as he drives th the rental lot

So I have a match tomorrow night I tell sheamus

You do who are you fighting? He asks

I have to call someone out I say than laugh

Whats so funny there sav he asks

I should call you out that would be a fun match

Oh yeah I can Just see that on WWE Diva Savannah beats WWE superstar Sheamus

I smile as we pull up and Sheamus rents a car and we drive to the Hotel where all the superstars and divas stay and I look around as sheamus goes to the front desk

*Sheamus POV*

*I really shouldnt do this but I want her to stay with me Im going to hell for this*

I need one room please! I say to the man at the desk as i look back at sav and back at the man and he hands me my key! Here you go sur you and your wife enjoy your stay He says with a smile

She never mind thank you I walk over to sav

Hey she says with a smile

Um Sav They only had one Room.

Next chapter soon


	7. One Room

**So sorry this is late I had issues but I'm back YAY!**

**_Sav's POV_**

**_*OMG one room I can't believe this I get to stay with him oh come on sav your being easy don't Just throw yourself at him you don't even know if he likes you I think*_**

**_POV Over_**

One room? she ask

Yeah I rented it! He says

Oh Ok I will go stay with Punk or Zack. I say as I start to walk away. She says

SAV! He says

I turn around and say "Yes Sheamus "

When I said I rented it…..I was hoping you would um….Stay with me if you want to? He ask nervously

Of course I do I mean it's not like it only has one bed! I smile and we walk to the elevator

*In the elevator*

Thanks for asking me to stay with you Stephen. I look at him and smile

Oh were on first name basses now Huh? He laughs

Come on it sounds better than me running around looking for shamus! I say with a smirk

True. He says

I mean unless you're going to run around in your wrestling trunks all day everyday! I Say

Ummm No I hate those things! He says

I Laugh. Ok Stephen

*The elevator gets to the floor are room is on*

Ok what room are we in? I ask

Umm 405

Oh wow look its right here! I laughs

*he unlocks the door and we walk in*

Stephen there is just one bed! I say

Oh I see I will sleep in the couch! He says

You sure Stephen? I ask

Yeah You're the lady! He says

Ok will I will be right back I have to get some sleep I have to go meet This new comer Umm Kristy tomorrow. I say

Oh Wow You have been here almost to mouths and they have you meeting people! He says with a laugh

Yeah you know Me I'm awesome! I smile

Yeah you are! He smiles back

*I get in my bag and get my Tooth brush and paste my hair brush and my PJs and gets dressed and comes back than gets in bed*

Night Stephen I say

Night Sav! He says

He turns on the tv to the news and it says that it is 20 degrees outside and to try to say warm

Stephen? I ask

Yeah Sav? He ask and looks at the bed

*Slivering* I'm so cold could you come and lay with me? I ask

Yeah! He says

*he gets up and I turn over and watches him and thinks wow he looks so sexy in his boxers I look at him as he climes in the bed with me and he pulls me close*

Wow you are cold he! He continues

*I look in his eyes and he looks back in mine and he kisses me I kiss him back and he pulls back and looks at me*

Sav? He says

Stephen don't say anything I want you to keep me warm! I tell him

*I kiss him again*

Wait are you sure sav? He ask

*I crawl on top of him and looks at him*

Yes Im sure! I say

Ok! He says with a smile

She smile at him and starts kisses down his body he picks her up and throws her down on the bed and he take his boxers off, Wow Savannah don't fuck this up she think He crawls on her and kisses her neck and slowly takes her tank top off she moans and he takes of her shorts and panties.

Sav you ready? He says in his thick accent

Yes I am!

He slowly stats to slide his penis in her vagina and she starts to move her hips he starts to thrust

Uhhhh Stephen Mmmm She moans as he thrust

Savannah god Yes! He moans

He continues to thrust harder and harder as she moans her orgasm builds until he hits her G-spot and she has an orgasm He keeps thrusting as she screams his name as she screams he cums and both breathing hard she giggles as he pulls out and lays next to her.

You warm Sav? He ask breathing hard

Yeah I am! She Smiles and blushes

That was amazing Best I have had! He says hopping she thinks the same

The First I have ever had she says

_**Sheamus POV**_

Oh my go her first time I hope I didn't hurt her she doesn't seem like I did he thinks

Sav did I hurt you? I ask

She smirks. Of course not Stephen it was amazing you're amazing

I just wanted to make sure Sav! I say as I look at her face

I'm really sleepy but stay her Just in case I get cold again! She says

I will be here when you wake up. I smile at her and we both fall asleep,


	8. The Makeup

*Sheamus them song goes off, Savannah wakes up to the alarm on her phone going off she grabs it and turns It off hoping Stephen didn't hear it*

Nice alarm! Stephen says with a chuckle

You heard that Huh? She ask blushing

Yep. You hungry? Stephen ask

Yes but I can't I have to go meet with the new girl! *Savannah looks at the table and sees what he had done and sees in his eyes he is upset* Stephen I'm sorry I have to meet with her I wish I could stay and eat with you this was all really sweet but *she looks down at the floor*

Sav its ok you have work I will get cena to come over I need to talk to him anyways. He says

I feel really bad Stephen! She says and touches his arm

JUST GO! *He screams at her* Ok Just go Sav I will see you later.

No….No you're wont Stephen you won't! She grabs her bags and she starts to leave

Sav wait I'm sorry. He says

Bye Stephen. She leaves and goes to the café

*Stephen's POV*

Crap! *He throws a chair and rubs his face and there is a knock at the door he rushes to it thinking its savannah He opens the door*

Hey dude! John says

What do you want John it's not a good time man. He looks down

Man what the hell is wrong? I have never seen you like this! John looks at him

I come in. He moves aside so John can walk in the room.

Stephen's POV Over

*At the café*

Where is she! Savannah says and looks back at the door and she sees Kristy

Hi I'm Kristy! Sorry I'm late. She extends her hand and savannah shakes her hand

It's ok so Kristy what will your ring name be?

Lady X That has always been my ring name and always will be. She says and smiles at savannah

Ok so why do you wanna be a WWE diva? Savannah asks

Well I have been a fan forever and I worked my ass off to get here so That's why!

Well I have been a fan for ever to!

*They have along conversation and savannah looks at her phone and she turns it off because Stephan was calling her 2 hours later*

Well Kristy I have to go well come to the Raw Roster and I cant wait to work with you! Savannah gets up.

Ok Bye. Kristy says

Oh here is your story line I almost forgot to give it to you! She hands it to her and walks out

*Savannah drives back to the hotel and walks to Stephan's room and knocks he answers*

Thank god your back he said!

Stephan I'm not I'm here to get my stuff and leave ok.

Just listen to me Savannah please! Stephan looks at her

Fine! She sits on the bed and looks at him

Look I'm so sorry for yelling at you sav I just wanted you to say and eat breakfast with me and I get it if you don't want to stay here with me but I want you to know I want you to and I will never scream at you again last night was the best night of my life and I don't deserve to have you in my. Savannah try's to interrupt him worried he was going tell her the three big words

Stephan I…she said as she looks at him

No let me finish sav I don't deserve you in my life but I'm so glad I do and I don't want to lose that I want you to be my girlfriend!

I want to be your girlfriend to! She says with tears in her eyes. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! She smiles and kisses him

*he kisses her back and they keep kissing until she pulls away and looks at him*

Stephan last night was amazing and I would never trade it that I promise. She smiles and kisses him one more time I have to go meet Kellz and Lay we are looking for are hall of fame dresses so I will be back ok!

Stephan kisses her back. Ok see you soon

*she grabs her purse*

Ok babe. She smiles and walks out of the room and Stephan lays down on the bed and smiles and he thinks about sav He Skype's John, Phil and Zack

Hey dude! John says

What's you up to bro? Zack asks

What do you want you big ass white man? Phil ask with a laugh

I asked her to be you girlfriend

And what did she say? John asked

She said no John! Phil said

No dumb ass she said yes! Stephan said

Woo woo woo Bro! Zack said and they all laugh

I have to go guys bye Stephan says they all say bye and log off

** Well there is it is tell me what you all think I hope you like it Im starting the next one now so it will be up soon I got a xbox 360 so I have been busy but I will take time for you guys**


End file.
